Chimères
by Milie-chou
Summary: Shoyo Hinata est un jeune adolescent, faisant parti de l'espèce "homme-corbeau". Il mène une vie paisible, sans soucis, malgré ses interrogations sur l'univers dans lequel il se trouve. Après une surprenante rencontre, Shoyo ne se doutait pas que cette dernière allait, petit à petit, changer sa vision sur le monde. [avec un peu tout les personnages de Haikyuu]
1. Prologue

Ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que je fais, surtout sur Haikyuu. Mais on va dire que c'est la "mieux" écrite de toutes ! ^^'

Genre : Univers Alternatif

Disclamer : le manga appartient à Haruichi Furudate

* * *

 _ **Chimères**_

Prologue

Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres, laissant passer le parfum frais et doux des pins qui s'étendaient encore loin dans le paysage. La brise tiède annonçait le début de la journée. Une belle journée par son ciel sans nuage, encore décoré de quelques petites étoiles résistant à la lumière du soleil. La lune, toujours perchée dans la voûte céleste, formait un grand croissant visible par tous, même une fois la nuit passée, on pouvait éternellement la contempler. L'astre de feu s'élevait doucement entre les immenses montagnes, tout en changeant la robe du ciel en passant par un noir éternel, à un magnifique dégradé de bleu et de rouge. Sous le formidable azur, se trouvait une gigantesque forêt avec des arbres titanesques. Elle resplendissait de toutes sortes de nuances de vert à ne plus en voir la fin. A l'intérieur, la végétation est reine de faire comme bon lui semble : les lianes abondaient de part et d'autre, la mousse recouvrait presque la totalité des troncs et des branches, les feuilles étaient toutes différentes et chacune possédait de quelque chose qui la rendait unique en son genre. Les insectes, les fruits et les légumes trouvaient leur place dans cette fabuleuse forêt. Malgré cette épaisse flore, le soleil arrivait tant bien que mal à illuminer chaque minuscule recoin des bois. Rien ne semblait déranger cette nature si sauvage, sauf quelques petits êtres vivants. Ces étranges créatures étaient, eux aussi, toutes différentes : elles possédaient des ailes noires, plus ou moins grandes, un teint de peau jamais pareil à un autre, deux yeux uniques, quatre membres dont la taille variait selon les individus. On les appelle « les hommes-corbeaux » . Ces humains vivaient dans des grandes cabanes dans les branches des arbres, construites pour abriter tout le monde. Chacun avait un « chez soi ». Il y avait même plusieurs établissements pour instruire les jeunes corbeaux. Mais les espèces ne s'arrêtaient pas là, il existait cinq autres types de variétés humaines : « chat », « loup », « chouette », « aigle », et « ours » avec une particularité pour chaque race. Chaque peuple avait son propre territoire et obéissait à un roi.

Le soleil avait déjà presque atteint son zénith, on ne distinguait maintenant plus les minuscules étoiles mais des petites ombres noires qui virevoltaient et s'amusaient. Dans la forêt, la vie reprit et les humains-corbeaux recommençaient à travailler un jour de plus.  
Proche des montagnes où se lève l'astre de feu, se trouvait un village assez reculé de la Place-Centrale des Corbeaux ou du Palais Royal. La paix habitait dans cette ville, tout le monde se connaissait et il n'y avait aucune embrouille. Dans une petite cabane en bois, un jeune homme ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée et marcha doucement. Encore endormi, il profita de la forte lumière pour se réveiller pour de bon. Le jeune adolescent ne portait sur lui qu'un short noir. Il étira en premier ses deux bras avant de lâcher un énorme bâillement, puis ensuite il éleva subitement ses deux ailes de corbeaux pour les réchauffer. Elles étaient un peu plus grandes que lui, remarque, l'adolescent n'était pas non plus bien grand. Ses yeux ambres encore tout brumeux, il n'observa pas grand-chose mais entendit une voix familière venant de derrière lui :  
\- Shoyo, va mettre un tee-shirt avant de te balader les ailes à l'air ! Et arrange tes cheveux roux, ils sont affreux !  
Le jeune adolescent prénommé Shoyo frissonna en entendant la voix forte de sa mère, de mauvaise humeur encore une fois. Le roux se retourna et souffla :  
\- Oui maman...  
Il tourna le dos au soleil à contrecœur, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette si bonne chaleur lorsque qu'on vient tout juste de se réveiller ! Mais avant de passer le seuil de la maison, il lança un léger regard derrière lui en direction de l'horizon d'un œil vif et avec un sourire espiègle, même ses ailes noires frémirent d'impatience : le jeune Shoyo mourait d'envie d'aller voler entre les branches pour se procurer de nouvelles sensations fortes !


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Oiseau noir

**Chimères**

Première plume : l'Oiseau Noir

Le jeune roux obéit malgré-tout à sa mère qui l'ordonnait d'aller s'habiller correctement. Il replia ses ailes pour rentrer dans son foyer où habitait toute sa petite famille. En entrant dans sa chambre d'un pas peu motivé, il put constater que sa petite sœur s'amusait avec des bouts de bois en plein milieu de la pièce. L'adolescent soupira en voyant ceci, mais ne s'énerva pas. Après tout, il avait l'habitude que sa sœur vienne squatter son espace personnel. Il prit néanmoins la direction de son armoire tout en marmonnant à la petite fille :

\- Natsu, va jouer ailleurs s'il te plait.

Pendant que la prénommée Natsu râlait comme quoi la chambre du jeune corbeau était plus grande et plus confortable, Shoyo ouvrit sa commode et observa ce qu'il avait avant de prendre le premier vêtement qui lui passait sous la main : un vieux tee-shirt tout blanc qui lui allait encore très bien selon le propriétaire. Il fit bien attention à défaire tous les boutons qui se situait dans le dos qui lui permettrait d'enfiler le vêtement sans être gêné par ses ailes. Il l'enfila rapidement en passant d'abord ses deux bras, puis ensuite sa tête pour terminer par les ailes. Le roux ferma ensuite les boutons dans son dos une fois que ses plumes noires convenablement mises en place. C'était le seul moyen que les hommes-corbeaux avait trouvé pour ne pas être tout le temps torse-nu, car quand la mauvaise saison approchait ou était en place, personne ne voulait mourir de froid. Le jeune adolescent se releva, puis remarqua que sa petite sœur ne voulait pas changer de place. Il la prit donc sous les bras et l'emmena de force dans la chambre de la petite. Cette dernière s'agitait dans tout les sens et frappait des ailes pleines de jolies plumes grises, encore toutes douces et légères. Shoyo la reposa délicatement sur le sol et lui dit :  
\- C'est ici que tu dois jouer, pas dans ma chambre !  
\- Mais euuuuh...  
Natsu lui fit une grimace en lui tirant la langue et repartit à quatre patte avant d'escalader son lit en boudant. Le corbeau à la chevelure rousse soupira en voyant la réaction de sa cadette... Est-ce qu'il était aussi susceptible quand il avait huit ans ? Il répondra à cette question après, aujourd'hui, il avait mieux à faire. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour sans école, donc la liberté pour lui en tant qu'étudiant lycéen. L'appel du vent et la foret commençait à être beaucoup trop fort. Shoyo se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison. Il ne prit aucun petit-déjeuner, pas besoin. Sûr de lui, il marcha de plus en plus vite... jusqu'à que la voix de sa mère l'interrompre encore une fois :  
\- Sho, tu as fais tes devoirs ?  
Il s'arrêta brutalement, et ses ailes se crispèrent en faisant un sourire innocent.  
\- Bien sur maman ! mentit-il du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
\- Tu es sûr ?... insista-t-elle en regardant derrière lui. Ton plumage à l'air de te trahir.  
\- Par... Parfaitement sûr !  
Il s'efforça à rester calme. Malheureusement, dans les espèces possédants des ailes, celles-ci retranscrives toutes les émotions du propriétaire, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour mentir...  
\- Très bien, annonça la maman du corbeau-roux, va aider Natsu pour ses devoirs. Et après t'ira chercher avec elle des baies, j'en ai plus.  
\- Mais maman...  
\- Y'a pas de mais ! Fait ce que je te dis !  
Le rouquinet râla dans son fort intérieur, ne pensant qu'à s'évader... Il rendit une nouvelle fois visite à sa petite sœur, cette dernière qui fouillait dans ses placards, et sans motivation, il lui annonça qu'il était temps de faire les devoirs.

Même si Natsu ne voulait pas du tout "réviser" aujourd'hui, Shoyo la força et ils finirent par s'installer sur le sol, avec les affaires d'école primaire tout autour d'eux en vrac. Le jeune corbeau aux yeux ambre regrettait un peu cette époque où les devoirs n'étaient que d'apprendre à écrire et lire ou reconnaître les différents types d'espèces d'humains avec leurs particularités... d'ailleurs, c'était la leçon d'en ce moment. Durant quelques minutes, la petite corbeille révisait sa leçon puis, une fois qu'elle était sûre de bien l'avoir apprise, la rouquine donna son cahier à son frère pour qu'il puisse lui la réciter.  
\- C'est bon Natsu ? questionna Shoyo.  
\- Ouiii ! dit l'intéressée, pressée d'en finir.  
\- Euh... il observa les notes, puis réfléchit à une question. Les hommes-chats ont quoi comme attribut ?  
\- Hmmmm... les oreilles fines sur la tête et une queue fine au dessus des fesses , répondit-elle.  
\- Et les ours ?  
\- Des petites oreilles rondes sur la tête et des mains avec des griffes !  
\- Les loups ?  
\- Des crocs... euh... les oreilles grandes avec une queue épaisse.  
\- Les chouettes et les aigles ont des ailes comment ?  
\- Elles ont des couleurs : brunes, blanches, claires, foncées etc...  
\- Pour finir, chaque espèce à quelques choses qui lui est propre. C'est ?...  
\- Le cri de ravitaillement, où qu'à où on est en danger et une famille royale !  
\- Bien ! s'exclama le plus grand des deux.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence entre les deux, mais Natsu brisa vite ce vide.

\- Sho, tu as déjà rencontrer des hommes-chats ?

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs pour être sûr de sa réponse.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas... Bon, on va aller chercher les baies ?  
\- Oui, je fais chercher le panier !  
La fillette partie en courant de sa chambre pour aller récupéré le panier dans lequel les deux enfants mettaient leur trouvaille en terme de fruit. Le corbeau-roux, désireux d'aller prendre l'air depuis un long moment, se releva et prit la direction de la sortie de la minuscule maison. A l'extérieur, il laissa ses ailes noires enfin s'ouvrir complètement. En y pensant, elles n'étaient pas si grandes que ce qu'il croyait : Shoyo ne dépassait même pas les un mètre soixante-cinq, et d'envergure, ses ailes ne faisaient que deux mettre soixante, ce qui est très petit pour un corbeau.  
\- C'est bon grand-frère, on peut y aller !  
\- D'accord !  
Le rouquin se baissa pour que sa sœur puisse monter sur son dos. Ses ailes grises n'étant que du duvet pour l'instant, la fillette est dans l'incapacité de voler. Le vrai plumage apparaît généralement vers les onze ans. D'un seul coup, Shoyo prit une grande impulsion avec de décoller avec une rapidité et une facilité remarquable. Une fois dans les airs, le corbeau prit immédiatement la direction de la cachette secrète des deux enfants : certains arbustes venaient s'installer dans les immenses branches de quelques arbres, ce qui avantageait énormément les corbeaux ou toutes les espèces volantes car ça leur permettait de ne pas poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Les oiseaux détestaient surtout d'aller sur le sol, le vrai.

D'une folle allure, le jeune lycéen aux cheveux roux battait des ailes et se faufilait de plus en plus vite en esquivant les obstacles qui se dressait devant lui. Dans le village où habitait Shoyo, les arbres étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que dans les grandes villes ou vers le Palais Royal. Au début, l'adolescent se prenait toutes les petites branches qui pouvaient exister, mais à force, il se perfectionna. Il aimait cette sensation, d'être toujours en alerte, vif comme la foudre... mais ce qu'il préférait avant-tout, c'est de monter en dehors de la forêt, plus haut que les arbres pour enfin admirer le vaste monde dont il rêvait de découvrir... Ces souvenirs affriolants remontèrent dans la tête et donna des frissons à l'intéressé. Il accéléra encore plus, et repéra enfin la cachette. Malheureusement pour lui, il du ralentir pour atterrir sur la branche la plus proche possible, comme ça, ils n'auront qu'à escalader deux ou trois gros bouts de bois. C'es ce que les deux rouquins firent instantanément, puis enfin, ils découvrirent leur coin de paradis : des grands framboisiers, des petites fraises ainsi que les magnifiques baies décoraient l'arbre majestueux, le plus vieux et le plus beau à des kilomètre à la ronde, la mousse verte vive qui enroulaient l'être naturel signifiait que ce dernier brillait de santé et que un peu plus haut, on pouvait peut-être admirer le ciel sans être dérangé ni gêné, non seul, sans personne. Le rêve, pensa Shoyo le regard brillant.

\- Grand frère, réveille-toi !

Surprit, il ramena sa tête vers la propriétaire de la voix et changea soudainement d'humeur en passant de la rêverie à la réalité : il devait aller chercher de quoi manger et surveiller sa cadette de ne pas se goinfrer ! Celle-ci avait déjà la bouche pleine de framboises. Soupirant, le lycéen n'osa pas la disputer, il en avait pas la force. Et lui dit plutôt d'aller voir si les autres somptueux arbustes, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, avaient aussi des bons fruits. Natsu partit en courant et laissa seul Shoyo durant un petit instant. Pendant qu'il triait et arrachait les bonnes baies, le lycéen réfléchi deux minutes à la question que lui avait posée sa sœur, est-ce qu'il avait déjà rencontrer des hommes-chats ? Sans mentir, le rouquin ne connaissait pas les autres espèces réellement, il en entendait parler seulement dans les manuels scolaires. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment... peut-être qu'on voyait de temps en temps des loups ou des ours lorsqu'on habitait en ville ? Le corbeau n'avait même jamais vu des hommes-chouettes ou aigles, pourtant des demis-oiseaux tout comme lui... C'était peut-être comme ça, ne jamais rencontré les différentes races ! Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais des bruits de pas le sortit de ses esprits.

\- Shoyo ! Shoyo ! chuchota la corbeille en tirant le haut de son frère.

\- Natsu ? Tu fous quoi ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas de...

\- Chuuuuuuuut ! Il va nous repérer ! coupa-t-elle tout en murmurant;

\- Qui il ?... s'inquiéta le garçon.

\- Vient !

La fillette le prit subitement et le jeune homme eut seulement le temps de poser ses fruits dans le panier avant de se laisser importer par sa cadette. Il la suivit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la végétation dense permettait de se cacher facilement. Qui était ce ? Quelqu'un d'une autre race ? Son cœur s'emballa instantanément... Mais c'est tout autre chose qui l'attendait. Quand Natsu et lui arrivèrent à destination, Shoyo découvrit de qui il s'agissait :

Un homme-corbeau.

Un autre corbeau.

Un corbeau, assit sur la branche, une pomme verte dans la main droite.

Un grand corbeau , aux yeux bleus foncés, reflétant parfaitement le paysage qu'il regardait.

Un corbeau aux cheveux d'un noir profond, tout comme son magnifique, somptueux, admirable plumage d'un ébène auquel Shoyo n'avait jamais vu. Un noir des ténèbres, un noir de la nuit, mais un noir extraordinairement beau.

Quand le roux inspecta ses ailes, elles lui parurent brunes d'un seul coup. Son regard se reporta une nouvelle fois sur l'inconnu qui l'attirait.

Cette couleur de cheveux, ses ailes d'une beauté inestimable, parfaitement proportionnelles au corps du fascinant jeune homme, ses yeux bleus, ce regard, ses habits d'une valeur plutôt importante, il n'y avait pas de corbeau aussi parfait que lui.

Les seuls corbeaux aussi parfait étaient seulement ceux de la lignée Royale.

* * *

Voilààààààà, le 1er chapitre est posté ! ^^ Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues ! =3


	3. Chapitre 2 : Parfait et Imparfait

Oh mon dieu... j'ai tellement honte de ce chapitre. Même en le réécrivant 4 fois, j'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. :'( Excusez-moi pour cette chose. Promis, plus jamais je ne ferai de merdouille pareille. :/

* * *

 **Chimères**

Deuxième Plume : Parfait et Imparfait

Il en avait aucune idée comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Les grandes forêts loin du Palais Royal lui semblait accueillantes. Ce qu'il l'a surtout attiré, c'est les belles pommes vertes qui abondaient dans un étrange et grand arbre. Il adore les pommes vertes, celles-ci possédaient un goût particulier : un peu acide, mais pas trop, le juste milieu ; fraîche et croquante, ce fruit avait tout pour plaire. Le corbeau, fasciné par cette moisson, décida de faire une pause pour déguster cette saveur tant convoité. Au passage, il s'assit et regarda la magnifique vue qu'il avait depuis cet arbre-pommier. Il reconnut assez facilement la Place-Centrale des Corbeaux, tout en bas, bien loin, dans le creux de la forêt. De cette place, il chercha aussi le Palais Royal, qui trouva rapidement avec un peu de réflexion : la maison du roi ne pouvait que se trouver dans l'arbre le plus majestueux de tout les bois, de plus, cette maison ne devait pas être loin de la Place-Centrale, c'est ainsi que l'adolescent devina où était le Palais Royal. Mais... dans tout ça, ce qu'il remarqua le plus, c'était la faune et la flore sauvage, et pourtant naturelle. Ce vert magnifique qui réfléchissait les rayons du soleil, un ciel bleu sans l'ombre d'un nuage... Le jeune demi-corbeau ne passait pas énormément par ici et ne connaissait en aucun cas très bien le royaume. Néanmoins, cette tranquillité l'apaisait, le relaxait, le calmait. Ce n'était pas comme dans la Place-Centrale où tout le monde est stressé et nerveux, voir complètement désagréable. Non, ici, le paradis de n'importe quel homme-corbeau prenait place : on pouvait voler sans être dérangé, ni bousculer, les arbres étaient assez large et haut pour faire même de grande construction, les fruits et légumes abondaient de partout, en plus d'être vraiment bon. La pomme que le corbeaux aux ailes noir ébène avait goûté était sans doute la meilleure de toute par rapport aux autres. En quelques minutes, le jeune homme aux yeux bleu foncé tomba sous le charme de ce lieu reculé de tous...

Mais, soudainement, il sentit comme une présence qu'il l'observait, le fixait.

Il y avait quelqu'un part ici ? Pourtant, il jura que cet endroit était inhabité. Il finit sa pomme verte à la hâte et croqua les petits noyaux à l'intérieur. Puis, il se leva prudemment, et si on l'avait reconnu ?... Et si c'était une bête féroce ?

Non, rien de tout ça. Une fois que le demi-oiseau leva ses yeux marine, il confirma son hypothèse : oui, il était bien observé par quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe quoi.

Un peu en hauteur de lui, se trouvait un des siens. Non, même deux des siens. Une autre personne plus jeune que le premier se cachait derrière celui-ci. Ce dernier devait avoir le même âge que l'adorateur de pomme. Il n'était pas bien grand, même ses ailes étaient beaucoup trop petite pour lui, et ses plumes se confondaient plutôt avec un marron foncé qu'un noir profond. Pour finir, ce curieux personnage avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante comme le soleil et des yeux ambre, lui rappelant une jolie pierre précieuse. Le petit corbeau était vraiment unique... mais il était totalement imparfait.

Aucun des des deux jeunes osèrent parler en premier, pourtant après de longues minutes d'hésitation, le roux pris la parole, timidement et sans être sur de lui :

\- Est-ce que tu fais parti de la lignée royale ?...

Cette question l'énerva. Comment pouvait-on être aussi franc ? Alors, le grand corbeau noir, fâché, répondit très froidement :

\- Oui, et je m'appelle Tobio Kageyama, le premier prince.

Il épia scrupuleusement la réaction de l'inconnu : ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdit, de même pour la petite corbeille* cachée. Les deux eurent leurs ailes qui frémirent légèrement, à peine visible. Mais assez visible pour que Tobio se rende compte que les deux inconnus étaient mal à l'aise... Le prince détestait ça. Vraiment. Cette réaction le mit en colère et gonfla ses plumes pour faire passer le message à ces idiots de campagnards sans être agressif. Les deux roux se regardèrent un instant, puis le plus grand sauta de la branche où il était pour venir sur celle du prince, histoire d'être à sa hauteur. Ensuite, il s'approcha du corbeau royal avec même une lueur sympathie dans le regard.

\- Moi, c'est Shoyo Hinata. C'est rare de croiser des hommes-corbeaux de la lignée royale dans le coin, lui informa-t-il en fixant les yeux bleus de Tobio. Je m'excuse de vous avoir offensé...

\- On ne me vouvoie pas ! cria-t-il, encore plus fâché qu'avant.

Le pauvre Shoyo devait sans doute se demander sur quel prince il était tombé... Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux ébène avait horreur qu'on le vouvoie. C'était l'une des raisons de pourquoi il haïssait son poste d'héritier. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait été beaucoup trop direct avec les siens. Mais, malheureusement, son mauvais caractère récupéra vite le dessus.

\- Vous, vous êtes des "imparfait" ? questionna directement le Prince, toujours aussi froid avec de l'antipathie dans les yeux. Les "véritables" hommes-corbeaux ont des couleurs et des propriétés spécifiques, non ? Comme les ailes proportionnelles, les cheveux noirs et le yeux bruns ou bleus...

Tobio en profita pour ajouter une petite touche de moquerie. Il voulait absolument voir comment allait répondre le campagnard. Cette question tabou déstabilisa fortement le roux prénommé Shoyo Hinata, peu habituer à ce qu'on le traite de "imparfait". Le regard sympathique du rouquin disparut, puis soudainement, le plus petit corbeau dégagea comme une sorte d'aura effrayante avec des yeux aussi chaleureux qu'un aigle. En voyant ceci, le prince comprit qu'il l'avait mit en rogne, ce qui le plut fortement.

\- Je n'ai pas une lignée 100% de corbeau, c'est pour ça que je suis différent de toi, proclama Shoyo d'une voix calme. Mais est-ce juste parce que je ne suis pas un "parfait" que je ne mérite pas ton attention ni même ton respect ?

Personne le lui avait jamais répondu aussi posément avec en plus un regard franc et dur. Le jeune adolescent savait garder son sang-froid. Enfin un corbeau qui ose dire les choses... Peut-être est-ce une caractéristique d'un "imparfait" paysan ? Mais soudainement, le prince, qui savait très bien se contrôler (selon ce dernier), annonça quelque chose qui le dépassa complètement :

\- Parfait ou pas, on s'en fout.

 _Moi ? Ami avec un imparfait ?... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_ Dès moments, le premier prince avait envie de se donner des claques dans la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait retenu pour lui dire son dégoût envers les imparfaits ? Après tout, les corbeaux comme le roux ne sont que des erreurs de la nature ! Ce sont des sortes de mélanges avec une autre espèce humaine, qui est strictement interdit dans tout les royaumes ! Malheureusement, les imparfaits sont de plus en plus nombreux, qu'est-ce qui peut bien les motivés à chercher des compagnons en dehors de leur royaume ? L'adolescent aux ailes noir ténèbres se dégoutta lui-même. Mais pourtant, malgré sa haine envers les imparfait, les deux jeunes paysans l'attiraient. La petite corbeille, qui était toujours cachée dans les arbres, osa enfin de se montrer. L'héritier du trône la regarda et comprit que la rouquine devait surement être la sœur de Hinata, de plus, elle possédait toujours son duvet d'oisillon : les plumettes grises fines et légères. Au moins, elle avait surement un peu plus de sang corbeau que son frère aux ailes marrons et pas du tout proportionnelles. Il soupira, regrettant d'avoir rencontrer et discuter avec des imparfaits. Il souffla dans son fort intérieur, en ce demandant à ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Le corbeau royal jeta méchamment un coup d'œil aux pommes vertes, tout était de leur faute : si elles n'existaient pas, rien ne serait arrivé et Tobio aurait pu continuer sa route sans soucis. Malheureusement, les pommes existaient et donnaient vie à des rencontres. Le prince dévisagea les deux petits roux (qui avait par ailleurs reprit leur couleurs) en "essayant" de cacher son dégout. Même si il n'était absolument pas curieux, l'envie de savoir un peu plus sur ses sujets se fit petit à petit sentit.

\- Tu es mélangé à quel espèce Hinata ? questionna le grognon.

\- Hmmm... mon grand-père paternel est un homme-chat, répondit-il en toute confiance.

Le corbeau royal n'avait jamais vu d'homme-chat de sa vie, mais les rumeurs disaient qu'il existait beaucoup de personnes à la chevelure aux allures du soleil là bas.

\- Et notre père est un homme-corbeau, lança une petite voix aigu pas très loin des deux garçons.

\- ...

Tobio ne préféra pas répondre. _Chat ? C'est le pire en plus..._ Le Royaume des corbeaux et celui des chats sont, depuis des millénaires, toujours sous tension. Même que certains autres royaumes disent qu'une guerre pourrait se déclarer entre les deux. L'adorateur de pomme avait toutes ses raisons de détester les deux campagnards, mais non. Au contraire.

Soudain, il entendit, au loin un bruit sourd. Le corbeau royal détourna la tête avant de distinguer quelques petites ombres épaisses voler au loin. Il savait très bien qui s'était, et pourquoi. _Merde..._ Les rouquins n'eurent pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, que l'adolescent de la lignée royale ouvrit grand ses ailes, laissant toute sa splendeur s'épanouir. Ses plumes se mirent en face de l'étoile de feu, et ne laissa passer aucun de ses rayons. En quelques minuscules secondes, tout ses petits détails rentra dans la tête de Shoyo. Puis, subitement, Tobio s'envola, loin.

Ramené de force au Palais Royal, l'adolescent grogna et montra les dents aux gardes qui l'avait poursuivit. Tobio se prépara mentalement à la crise de colère de son père, le Roi. La fugue, ce n'est pas le meilleur pour un prince. Le corbeau aux lisses cheveux noirs démultiplia ses plumes pour faire comprendre aux autres sa mauvaise humeur ainsi que son énervement. Il s'agitait dans tout les sens. Son père n'allait plus tarder à venir.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

 _Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._ Tous les gardes, chargé de retenir le prince, s'enfuirent de la pièce une fois que le roi mit un pied dans la salle. Le Roi... enfin celui qu'on appelait le "Roi". Tobio aurait plutôt dit un mauvais père, un homme qu'il haïssait et détestait jusqu'aux points d'avoir des véritables envies de meurtre. Le père déposa sa couronne d'or sur un chevet pas très loin de la porte d'entrée. Aujourd'hui, il portait un costar noir, parfaitement ajusté.

\- Tsss... fit le fils avec un léger sourire de frustration.

Il savait qu'il allait se faire disputer, et fort. Son père arriva, les ailes fouettants l'air comme pas permis, et la rage dans ses yeux noirs unis. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et, d'une grande force impressionnante, giffla son fils au point de le mettre au sol. Ce dernier, choqué et sonné, n'osa même pas protester et se laissa faire. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de se mordre la langue et les lèvres pour ravaler sa colère. Le Roi, aveuglé par la rage, frappa son héritier à grand coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'écrasant totalement par terre. Tobio avala ses plaintes en mordant sa langue, cette scène se produisait presque tous les jours. Son ventre était parsemé de bleus monumentaux, certains jours, il n'arrivait même plus à ce tenir droit. L'adolescent, criant à l'intérieur de lui, eut, soudainement, une douleur des plus atroces dans son dos. Une douleur indescriptible, la plus ignoble, barbare et inhumaine qu'il n'ait jamais souffert : son père, le Roi, piétinait volontairement les belles ailes de son fils, son seul héritier. Il arrachait de ses propres mains les plumes noires unes à unes. Cette fois-ci, il allait trop beaucoup trop loin. Les ailes étaient le don le plus précieux que la nature ait pu leur donner, arracher les plumes d'un homme corbeau invoquait à "un combat à mort". L'adolescent, d'une fureur extrême haussa son torse et poussa son géniteur d'une force qui lui était inconnu. Même assit sur le sol, il dévisageait son violant père. Son regard bleu marine était effrayant et la manière dont Tobio reprenait son souffle le rendait encore plus féroce. Il se leva, divagant légèrement, les plumes fortement amochées et la lèvre en sang. Puis, d'une froideur intense, il osa prendre la parole :

\- Si tu le voulais pas de moi, t'avais qu'à me tuer dès le début.

\- J'ai besoin d'un fils pour gouverner sur mon royaume.

A ce moment, le jeune corbeau perdit contrôle de lui, et s'attaqua à "son père". Une grande bagarre eut lieu, les deux hommes se haïssant et se combattant d'une rare intensité, sans personne pour les arrêtés. Les coups de points ne cessaient pas tout comme les insultes.

\- Apparemment, tu traînais avec des imparfaits ?! Mais quel fils honteux tu me fais ! cria le Roi, en plaquant son fils brutalement contre le mur.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! ordonna le jeune adolescent.

Mais, malheureusement, juste après la fin de cette phrase, Tobio se reçu l'ultime coup dans la figure qui le mit K.O. Il tomba maladroitement sur le sol, la gueule en sang et petit à petit, se sentit perdre connaissance.

* * *

C'est surtout la fin le pire hein ? x'3 Donnez moi vos conseils, je vous pris. Et dîtes moi si vous aimez, aussi. =3

Je voulais vous demandez, connaissez-vous des synonymes "d'ailes" et de "plume" ? m'ci =3


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un monde presque douillet

Hey ! =D (attention, chapitre looong !)

Merci aux commentaires positifs que vous avez mis, ça me rebooste pour continuer mon histoire ! ^^ Et vous verrez à quel point je pars en couille total mais J'ADOOOORE 8D (moi être sodo-maso). Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

 **Chimères**

 **Troisième Plume : Un monde presque douillet.**

Le soir était venu plus vite que prévu. La voûte céleste reprit ses ravissantes couleurs et la lune affichait, en plein milieu du ciel, un croissant qui devenait de plus en plus rond. Aujourd'hui, la planète blanche ne brillait pas énormément, et les étoiles purent enfin sortir leur plus somptueuses paillettes, dépassant même la luminosité de la Lune. Un petit vent froid parcourait tranquillement la forêt, annonçant une nuit fraiche. Personne se trouvait dehors, et le silence y planait. Dans le village, tous, sans exception, étaient rentrés chez eux, dans leurs petites cabanes faîtes de bois. A l'intérieur de l'une de ses maisonnettes, l'heure du repas se fit entendre. La maîtresse des lieux ordonna à ses progénitures de venir s'installer. Ce soir là, elle avait préparé des pommes de terres au curry, avec quelques baies de sureau que ses enfants adoraient par ailleurs. Heureuse de son plat, elle prit les trois assiettes et mit une ration équitable dans chacune, tout en fredonnant une chanson qu'elle aimait. Sans se retourner, elle entendit ses monstres à la chevelure rousse s'assoir autour de la table. Madame Hinata aimait ses enfants à la folie (enfin presque), mais elle se disait toujours qu'ils avaient vraiment pas de chance d'avoir hérité les cheveux couleur feu de leur père, surtout son aîné, qui était le parfait clone de son papa. Les deux enfants auraient pu avoir au moins un plumage plus foncé, mais le marron semblait être plus fort que le noir. Pourtant, la jeune femme, même en étant une "parfaite", ne pouvait rivaliser face à son mari. Elle finit de mettre la nourriture dans les plats, puis les prit avant de les posés sur la table.

Depuis ce midi, Shoyo ne pensait qu'à sa rencontre avec un autre-homme corbeau : Tobio Kageyama de la lignée royale et héritier du trône. Ce prince était loin de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer : il n'était pas le genre de prince gentil et attentionné envers son peuple, respirant la joie de vivre. Au contraire, son caractère froid et arrogant correspondait d'ailleurs parfaitement au physique de celui-ci : grand aux cheveux ébènes, ainsi que des yeux bleus marine en amande. Mais ce que le rouquin retenait surtout de ce garçon, c'était ses magnifiques ailes proportionnelles à son corps, ni trop grande, ni trop petite ; avec un parfait plumage, d'un noir tel que la nuit qui venait de s'abattre. Mais malgré tout ça, sans comprendre pourquoi, le corbeau royal semblait détester son rôle de prince. Shoyo ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, être un prince serait génial : il pourrait voyager comme bon lui semble, vivre dans le Palais Royal, dormir dans un matelas confortable, rencontrer pleins de nouvelles personnes ! L'adolescent rêvassait tout en jouant avec sa nourriture. Il se posait des questions, même un peu trop. Il restait silencieux et préféra garder ses interrogations pour lui seul. A l'heure du diner, la famille Hinata se réunissait autour d'une petite table ronde en pin, installée dans la cuisine. La plupart du temps, ils mangeaient des fruits et beaucoup de légumes, très rarement de la viande. Trop cher disait la mère des deux enfants. Ils se nourrissaient dans des simples assiettes en verre, des couverts en bois avec seulement une petite partie en métal, rouillé par l'usure. Le petit corbeau fixait longuement ses pommes de terres, sans pour autant les mangés. Il n'était pas bien friand de patates au curry, il adorait néanmoins les baies de sureau, c'était celles qu'il avait ramassé d'ailleurs. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne les mangea pas, complètement plonger dans ses songes.

Puis soudainement, en plein milieu du repas, la voix joyeuse de sa mère se fit retentit.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! déclara-t-elle, avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux décrocha du regard le plat et vit sa génitrice toute heureuse. Il pouvait le deviner grâce à un sourire rayonnant et à ses ailes noires qui s'agitaient. C'était assez rare de voir sa maman se réjouir de quelque chose. Cette bonne nouvelle devait vraiment être bonne ! La femme attendit d'avoir l'attention de ses progénitures avant de clamer haut et fort :

\- Papa va enfin revenir à la maison dans un mois !

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent, puis eurent un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles, notamment Natsu, la plus petite de la famille Hinata. Depuis plus de quatre ans, le père de Shoyo était en mission dans l'armée. Le jeune adolescent se demandait toujours comment se passait "les missions", comment son papa chéri travaillait tous les jours, si il était un haut gradé ou si au contraire, il n'était qu'un simple soldat, obéissant aux doigts et à l'œil aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Le fils ainé des Hinata s'intéressait énormément à se que pouvait bien faire son père. Jusqu'à se demander s'il ne voulait pas devenir soldat. Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon le point de vue), lui étant un homme-corbeau "imparfait", ses chances d'entrer dans un établissement militaire étaient très minces et fortement réduites. Mais lui, son papa, y était arrivé. Vraiment, Shoyo l'admirait.

Il y a quatre ans, avant que son géniteur parte une énième fois, ce dernier lui confia une mission très importante. C'était la première "grande" mission pour le petit oiseau. A l'époque, le jeune corbeau n'avait que onze ans. Le roux s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. A ce moment là, Papa s'était penché pour lui dire un "au revoir", et lorsque l'adulte avait prit son fils dans ses bras, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es le seul homme à la maison, prend bien soin de maman et de ta petite sœur. Je compte sur toi !

Et Shoyo décida de respecter à la lettre cette lointaine promesse.  
Tous ces souvenirs remontèrent dans la tête de l'adolescent au plumage marron qui frissonna d'excitation. D'un seul coup, son grand appétit lui revint, mangea sans rien dire en écoutant les commentaires joyeux de Natsu.

Le lendemain, le corbeau ne se réveilla pas aussi tard que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, il fallait aller au lycée, et malheureusement, Shoyo détestait cela. Avec une bonne dose de courage, il commença d'abord par ouvrir les yeux. La lumière du jour l'aveugla et le fit glisser une plainte avant de se cacher le visage à l'aide de son aile droite. Il voulait vraiment continuer à dormir paisiblement, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Le rouquin se leva tant bien que mal. Une fois sortit de son lit douillet, il constata que ses draps blancs étaient pleines de plumes plus ou moins brunes. Il soupira en voyant ceci, pensant à ce soir, où il devra encore une fois toutes les enlever. Néanmoins, il partit dans la pièce principale pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en bayant. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans la cuisine que sa mère, réveillée depuis longtemps, lui réclama d'aller mettre un tee-shirt. Mais son fils, ayant décidé de faire le paresseux, fit sourde oreille et regarda plutôt ce qu'il y avait à se mettre sous la dent. Ce matin, l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu eut droit une belle pomme toute rouge, qui dévora en quelques petites minutes. Puis il bu son jus de fruit à base de raisin en une seule gorgée. Ensuite, il alla se préparer pour le lycée. En s'habillant dans la salle de bain, Shoyo se souvint soudainement qu'il n'avait fait aucun de ses devoirs. Il sentit d'un seul coup son ventre se resserrer quand il pensa à son travail non-fait.

Enfin, une fois prêt, il prit sa besace et le mit la sangle sur son épaule en évitant soigneusement tout contact avec ses ailes.

Shoyo devait faire plus de trente minutes de vol pour pouvoir rejoindre son lycée. C'était l'un des inconvénients d'habiter dans la grande campagne.

Le petit roux en profita pour pleinement se dégourdir pour de bon : il faisait des pirouettes, des saltos en plein vol, des grandes accélérations et même des slaloms entre les arbres qui devenaient de moins en moins nombreux au fur à et à mesure qu'il avançait. Les personnes qui le croisait se demandait sûrement s'il n'était pas fou. Mais rien de tout ça, l'adolescent au plumage brun-marron explosait d'énergie !  
Quand ce dernier arriva au lieu de torture (comme il le disait), il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, bien que les élèves étaient peu nombreux dans ce lycée. L'établissement scolaire se situait juste tout en bas de la montagne où habitait le personnage principal. D'ailleurs, le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment était près du sol, il devait y avoir dix mètres entre la terre ferme et le lycée. On l'avait construit à l'intérieur d'un arbre énorme en largeur. Déjà que Shoyo le trouvait gros, selon certain de ses amis, le bahut n'était rien à côté du Palais Royal, construit de la même manière.

Le corbeau se déposa sur une branche réservée exprès pour "l'atterrissage", il referma ses ailes et se déplaça- sans vraiment de motivation- en direction de l'entrée principale : rez-de-chaussée. Rentré à l'intérieur en se frayant un chemin difficilement, il chercha en regardant un peu de partout ses amis. Rapidement, il les vit près de la salle des professeurs. Le petit lycéen roux les appela en criant leurs noms :

\- Izumi ! Kouji !

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent et firent en sourire en voyant le campagnard. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux en courant.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda soudainement l'arrivant.

\- Kouji doit remettre des fiches à la prof, répondit calmement Izumi.

Les trois adolescents étaient inséparables, et ce depuis dès années et dès la primaire. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient vraiment différents. Dans la petite bande, il n'y avait que Kouji comme corbeau "parfait", un corbeau dès plus banal en somme : des ailes noires proportionnelles, des yeux bruns comme ses courts cheveux. Mais étrangement, alors que Shoyo le connaissait depuis longtemps, d'un seul coup, les couleurs de son ami lui parurent beaucoup plus pâles et moins jolies... A côté, il y avait Izumi, presque totalement l'opposé du parfait : ses longues plumes aux reflets très clairs (presque blond) lui donnait un air d'Homme-Aigle plutôt d'Homme-Corbeau. Tout comme ses yeux marrons et ses tâches de rousseurs se rapprochant plus d'un chat d'autre chose. Pour finir, avec ses cheveux aux allures dorées n'arrangeaient pas son cas. Pourtant, malgré d'être l'exemple idéal d'un "imparfait", ce dernier attirait énormément les corbeilles, sans savoir pourquoi. Et enfin, il manquait seulement le plus petit roux pour affiner le gang, Shoyo.  
Dans l'établissement scolaire, plus de la moitié des élèves étaient des parfaits.

Soudainement, la cloches sonna, indiquant l'heure d'aller en cours. Une fois que Kouji sortit de la salle des professeurs, les trois amis partirent en direction de leur classe. Cette dernier se situait au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Arrivés dans la pièce, la petite troupe regagnèrent leur places habituelles. Près de la grande fenêtre, se trouvait un petit bureau, et c'est à cette place que le paysan avait choisi de s'installer. A travers de cette vitre, Shoyo pouvait grâce à sa excellente vue repérer même son petit village.

Les cours avaient débuté depuis quelques heures désormais, mais déjà le campagnard n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Les études, ce n'était pas son truc et il détestait ça, en plus d'haïr jusqu'à en être très vulgaire les devoirs. Il fallait rester assis sur une chaise tout en écoutant un prof très très ennuyant... l'horreur. Alors, pour s'occuper, le garçon poil de carotte tourna le regard vers l'immense fenêtre en verre. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun passant aujourd'hui. D'habitude, on pouvait toujours remarquer quelques personnes par ici. L'alezan* songea à ce moment-là de jouer avec ses stylos, faire des dessins -magnifiques- ou construire un château à l'aide de tout les objets se trouvaient sur son bureau.

Lorsque Shoyo commençait sérieusement à s'endormir, il vit une petite silhouette au loin, battant des ailes nerveusement et frénétiquement. Il avançait très rapidement et avait l'air complètement affolé, et une fois qu'il atterri brutalement sur n'importe quelle branche, il s'empressa de galoper vers l'entrée du lycée. Entre-temps, le petit corbeau amusé et réveillé, reconnut le fameux retardataire qui n'était autre que son senpai : Yuu Nishinoya. Tous les jours, ce dernier venait à la bourre à l'école. "Mon réveil n'a pas sonné" ceci était son excuse préférée. Shoyo admirait beaucoup son ainé, surement parce qu'il débordait de classe et de style en plus d'être vraiment sympathique. Il l'aimait bien aussi pour sa petite taille, mais ça, le roux le gardait pour lui. Car si il avait le malheur de parler de taille avec son ami, le lycéen risquait de prendre une bonne baffe.

Puis, après avoir de nombreuses fois sommeillé durant le cours, la cloche sonna, indiquant l'heure de pause. Il y avait des pauses de 30 minutes dans la journée : celle de dix heures, celle de treize heure et celle de dix-sept heure. La plupart du temps, les élèves repartaient chez eux vers dix-huit heure.  
Lors de la première pause, le corbeau aux ailes marrons se leva de sa chaise et annonça à ses deux amis qu'il allait voir quelques instants son fameux senpai. Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et laissèrent partir le petit roux. Ce dernier chercha activement la classe de Nishinoya. Il ne savait jamais dans quelle pièce il se trouvait. Il regardait les petites plaquettes juste au dessus des salles. Rapidement, il trouva celle de Yu. Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes et un vacarme incessant se fit entendre dès que l'imparfait entra dans la pièce. Les premières trois, une véritable classe de cancres, dont le retardataire en faisait partit. Le seconde avança sans hésiter et cria le nom de son ami :

\- Nisinoya-senpai !

L'intéresser se retourna vivement de sa chaise, proche du tableau. Il sourit en voyant son ami arriver.

\- Salut Hinata ! clama le première. Ca va ?

\- Ouais, répondit-il. T'es encore arrivé à la bourre ce matin. J't'ai vu alors que j'allais m'endormir !

\- J'habite loin tu sais, ment-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Mytho, t'habites à une cinquantaine de mètres ! répliqua le roux, indigné.

Le plus âgé des deux fronça les sourcils et se leva subitement. En le voyant fâché, Shoyo recula et pria pour ne pas être frappé.

\- Eh oh, t'es qui pour manquer de respect à ton senpai ?!

\- Euuuuh... personne !

Malheureusement pour lui, quelques élèves d'à côté rigolaient de la scène qui venait de se produire. Le lycéen de seconde, un peu honteux. Remarquant le malaise de son ami, Nishinoya le tapa dans le dos entre ses deux ailes.

\- Alleeez, cool Hinata ! s'exclama le petit corbeau.

\- Ouais ok cool ! se rassura lui-même le roux.

Durant plusieurs secondes, le retardataire regarda avec insistance son cadet, ce qui le mit très fortement mal à l'aise ! Nishinoya devait surement avoir trouvé une idée complètement idiote !

\- Dit, tu passes chez moi ce soir ? Je t'aiderai pour faire tes devoirs ! proposa-t-il bien fort.

\- Ouais, si tu veux ! accepta Shoyo, même si il savait qu'au final, c'est lui qui devra aider son senpai pour les devoirs.

* * *

Le soir, désormais, depuis le Palais Royal, un jeune adolescent rêvassait depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Ce dernier regardait le paysage devant lui avec des yeux vides, sans émotions. Après la très violente dispute entre "son père" et lui, Tobio avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, ni de colère, si de tristesse, ni de haine, rien. Toutes ses motivations et ses sentiments c'étaient envolés, évaporés soudainement. Un peu comme une machine, un robot. De sa main gauche, le prince se toucha la joue et sur cette dernière se trouvait un hématome immense. A peine l'avait-il effleuré que le jeune adolescent grimaça de douleur et retira ses doigts aux plus vite. Le malheureux lança un petit coup d'œil à ses ailes noires : maintenant incapable de voler durant plusieurs semaines à cause des coups et blessures. Il lui manquait énormément de plumes et ses muscles refusaient de bouger d'un centimètre. L'héritier se sentait idiot comme ça, ce n'était pas une belle tenue pour un prince. Mais qu'importe, après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal. Enfin, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son royaume. Un royaume qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, mais qu'il aura à diriger d'ici ses vingt-cinq ans. Même si le scénario ne se produirait que dans une dizaine d'années, Tobio en avait déjà la chair de poule.

Depuis son balcon, il arrivait à distinguer de la lumière jusqu'à loin, très loin. Plus ses iris marines avancèrent, plus les arbres se faisaient petit, très petit, pour arriver au royaume voisin : le Royaume des Hommes-Chats. Encore plus loin, il y avait la plage et l'océan appartenant aux chats. Le prince voyait cette source d'eau quand le beau temps perdurait.  
Il soupira longuement avant de se retourner dans sa chambre. Cette pièce si impersonnelle, toute blanche, rien sur les murs, sans couleurs. Sûrement dans tout le royaume, le jeune homme devait être un des rares seuls à posséder une chambre peint, car la peinture ne se trouvait pas n'importe où et était accessible seulement aux plus riches. Or Tobio avait grandit dans la plus grande des luxures : il mangeait tout le temps de la viande d'excellente qualité, possédait des domestiques et si il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait.  
En tournant la tête, l'adorateur de pomme aperçut un petit cadre fait de bois avec à l'intérieur une ancienne peinture. Intrigué par cette image, Tobio s'approcha de son chevet où elle était sagement installée. Le corbeau blessé prit le minuscule tableau et l'observa minutieusement. Ses yeux vides de sentiments s'arrêtèrent sur la première personne qu'il vit : son père étant bien plus jeune, mais pas mieux résonné que maintenant. Il portait la couronne royale d'or, la plus importante de tous. Son géniteur se tenait droit et abordait un léger sourire. La deuxième personne que le malheureux reconnut, c'était lui : encore enfant avec des petites ailes grises douces et toutes neuves. Il devait avoir cinq ans, guère plus. Il possédait déjà sa petite couronne rouge et doré, en moins précieuse que son paternel. Le petit garçon souriait, cependant, quelqu'un l'enlaçait et ne regardait pas le peintre. Ses doux et tendres yeux étaient rivés sur l'enfant. Tobio reconnut rapidement la personne en question : ce n'était autre que sa mère, l'ancienne reine du royaume. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, des magnifiques plumes obscures telle que la nuit la rendait encore plus belle avec en plus ses iris d'un bleu grisâtre et un grain de beauté juste à gauche de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle n'était pas bien grande et portait sur elle une simple grande robe blanche ornée d'émeraude sur les bretelles. La belle femme d'une vingtaine d'années possédait elle aussi l'objet royal. Pour terminer, sur cette miniature, ils avaient l'air heureux, tous.

Tobio se mordit la lèvre inférieur et reprit une expression mélangée entre la tristesse, la colère et la haine. Le prince reposa le cadre où il l'avait trouvé et regarda ailleurs. Il décida finalement de sortir de sa chambre, surement pour se changer les idées. Il quitta la pièce pour regagner le grand couloir.

Cependant, en marchant en direction de la cuisine, la voix de son "père" le tira de ses pensées. Le corbeau royal regarda devant lui et remarqua que la porte du bureau des affaires du Roi était entrouverte. Pour une fois curieux et intéressé, l'héritier se cacha secrètement derrière la porte en marbre pour mieux espionner la conversation. Il distingua tout de suite une autre voix qui appartenait à son oncle. Il devina sans problème qu'il n'y avait que ces deux personnes dans la grande salle. Grace à sa bonne audition, Tobio put entendre tous les propos de ses supérieurs.

\- Les frontières doivent être encore mieux renforcées, proclama le Roi. Sinon, les sous-espèces continueront de se répandre sur notre territoire.

\- Elles sont déjà assez protégés comme cela, Majesté, répliqua l'autre homme-corbeau.

\- Alors comment cela se fait qu'il y est de plus en plus d'imparfait sur mes terres ?

\- Les habitants sont très rusés et on ne peux pas tous les surveiller, objecta l'oncle.

Le Roi ne répondit pas et Tobio, s'en fichant de la conversation, pensa qu'il devrait continuer sa route vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait partir, une question que posa son oncle à son "père" le retint : " Ne pleurez-vous donc pas la mort de votre femme ? C'est le jour de son décès.".  
La réponse se fit attendre. Le Roi devait à coup sûr réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que si ! clamât-il comme indigné qu'on lui demande ce genre de chose. J'irai lui rendre un hommage après mon travail.

\- Et votre fils ? Il serait temps de le former pour son règne. Je pense qu'il a fait le deuil depuis longtemps.

\- Il tient de sa mère, cracha-t-il. Nul feu ne brûle dans ses entrailles. C'est un peureux qui passe son temps à fuguer. Sa mère lui a enseigné les mauvaises bases. Il sera un très mauvais roi une fois arrivé au trône. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne passe jamais au statut de "roi". Mais pourquoi parlons-nous de ça ? Je suis ici pour préparer un plan.

Ses mots tranchèrent Tobio et réveilla une très profonde colère. Même s'il s'attendait rien de son père, l'entendre dire du mal de sa défunte génitrice le rendait hors-de-lui. Le prince serra les dents puis ferma les poings, prêt à en découdre, et son regard bleu se remplit de rage. Si seulement le peuple connaissait la vérité, alors le Roi se serait fait trancher les ailes depuis bien longtemps ! Sous le coup de la colère, Tobio ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il attendait si ce horrible roi qui lui servait de père allait encore rabaisser sa douce mère. Et aussi, il avait parlé d'en plan. Mais quel plan ? Contre les imparfaits ? C'est vrai que après tout, le géniteur du noiraud détestait les imparfaits. Il les appelait "des sous-espèces". Le pauvre adolescent pencha son oreille contre la porte pour mieux saisir les moindres détails de la conversation.

\- Les imparfaits représentent une menace pour nous. Ce sont des gros problèmes et nuisent l'image exemplaire de notre royaume, argumenta le gouverneur diabolique.

\- Quel est votre plan Majesté ? questionna le chef des armées.

\- D'ici un mois, bloquons toutes les frontières et faîtes en sorte que les parfaits se réunissent tous sur la Place Centrale. Alors, vous pourrez les supprimer .

 _Hein ?_

\- Les tuer ? rétorqua le bras droit du roi, la voix légèrement tremblante face à la décision si soudaine de son supérieur.

\- Vous avez tout compris mon cher frère.

Cette dernière phrase, il l'annonça fièrement sur un ton dur, sec et froid, sûr que ce qu'il fait et déterminé. L'espion, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les imparfaits, il n'aura jamais pris une telle décision si... inhumaine ! Il s'imagina déjà les horreurs que le gouverneur pourrait faire à ses pauvres corbeaux, n'ayant pas choisi d'être nés ainsi. Le noiraud blessé aux ailes vit des bains de sang sur toutes les branches des arbres, des cris d'horreurs et de désespoirs mélangés avec des larmes de tristesses. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que Tobio désirait dans son royaume ? Bien sûr que non ! Ne voulant plus entendre un mot de ses supérieurs, il repartit en direction de sa chambre, furieux comme choqué.

En s'approchant de son lieu personnel, Tobio décrocha son regard sombre du sol et remarqua qu'une personne l'attendait devant la porte, portant des habits de prestige. Après toutes ses révélations, le prince, épuisé, eut du mal à reconnaître la personne présente devant lui : Koshi Sugawara, son valet. Suga n'était pas un valet comme les autres, car celui-i avait la particularité d'être... un imparfait. Un homme mi-chouette mi-corbeau. Sugawara était le seul imparfait que Tobio pouvait tolérer la présence. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le valet avait été "adopté" par l'ancienne reine. Le serviteur était légèrement plus âgé que l'adorateur de pomme : un peu près trois années de plus que le malheureux prince. Ce dernier eut, après avoir entendu les projets monstrueux de son "père", une image abominable dans sa tête : **il y voyait le corps mort, inerte de son fidèle valet ; le buste couvert de sang, jonchant sur le sol avec ses yeux noisettes vides, mais qui restaient figés comme une dernière expression : la peur.** Pris d'un coup de stupeur, le blessé mit sa main sur son front et ferma le yeux en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur. Le valet, inquiet du comportement du prince, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

\- Prince, vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Euh... oui, ne t'en fais pas, l'interlocuteur se repris, honteux de cette situation et essaya d'oublier cette vision. Puis-je te parler seul à seul, Suga ?

* * *

\- Je vois... le bel homme mi-chouette mi-corbeau s'assit subitement sur la chaise, la tête tournante.

Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser : le plan d'extermination du Roi, son protéger qui ne sera jamais roi et les insultes envers l'ancienne reine. Sugawara se cacha les yeux en se frottant le front. Sa tête tournait, le serviteur n'avait jamais ressentit de telles émotions. La peur et le désarrois, sans doute. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il releva la tête et regarda le Prince. Il ne semblait pas mieux non-plus. Et si le Prince avait compris de travers ? Non, Kageyama n'est pas de ce genre là. Au contraire, son audition rivalisait avec les ailes et les chats. Le Prince aux ailes noirs ne pouvait pas lui mentir, même s'il s'avait que son protéger n'aimait pas forcément les imparfaits, à lui, il lui faisait confiance. De même pour le valet.

\- Si tu veux, Suga, commença le prince blessé. Tu peux partir. Peut-être que le royaume des chouettes est plus accueillant.

\- Je préfère rester avec vous, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argenté du tac au tac.

Son protéger était sévèrement blessé, d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui l'avait soigné. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Le Prince Kageyama ouvra légèrement la bouche mais rien n'en sorti. Vu son expression, il semblait surpris que son serviteur soit aussi fidèle et refuse sa proposition. Sugawara sourit, ça lui ressemblait bien.

\- Dans ce cas... il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, lança l'adolescent maltraité.

\- Quoi donc ? renchérit Sugawara, qui se leva mais avec toujours le cœur battant à plus de cent à l'heure.

\- Il y a deux imparfaits, continua-t-il, qui sont un peu comme toi...

* * *

Oui, ça part en couille. Je l'approuve. Mais je l'avais imaginé depuis le début en fait. Le problème, c'est que j'ai vraiment peur que les personnages deviennent des OCC ( a moins que ça soit déjà fait. Help me)

C'est une fiction qui va durer je pense, si la motivation est toujours en moi !

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce scénario un peu... très ambitieux pour moi. Mais depuis le temps que je voulais le faire... CONSEILLEZ MOI PTAIN. D'8 *okok j'arrête la violence*


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fuir

**Je suis assez malade en ce moment et l'envie d'écrire m'a complètement lâcher... Je n'ai pas préférer m'attarder sur certains paragraphes, car je les trouve ennuyants et sans intérêt. w.w**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. =3**

 **D'ailleurs, merci à ceux qui me suivent (ceux que j'harcèle plutôt x3)! Lire vos commentaires me donnent l'envie de continuer ! =3**

 **Bref, passons. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chimères**_

 **Quatrième plume : Fuir.**

Kôshi Sugawara attendait, depuis près d'une heure, à l'endroit où le prince lui avait indiqué : " au nord, dans la campagne, en direction du Royaume des Hommes-Loups. Il y a un arbre immense, d'à peu près la même taille que le Palais Royal, où pousse des pommes vertes. On y retrouve aussi des buissons pleins de baies rouges différentes. On peut voir de cette vue tout le royaume. C'est là que viennent les deux roux dont je t'ai parlé."

Tobio n'était pas bien doué pour les descriptions, et le valet dû se faire violence pour reconnaître le fameux pommier. Mais après toutes ses petites péripéties, Suga se rendit à l'évidence et avoua que le végétal était, finalement, facile à distinguer. Le serveur personnel du prince n'a jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation, à vrai dire. Depuis toujours, il se perdait dans l'immense maison royale. Même maintenant ! Ce qui lui valait beaucoup de moqueries de la part de ses collègues. Pourtant, Sugawara s'en fichait de ces taquineries. Tout ce qui comptait pour le domestique, c'était le bonheur de son protéger, Tobio Kageyama. Ah làlà, le bonheur. C'est surement ce qui manquait à l'adorateur de pomme depuis le décès de la reine. Depuis, le bel homme mi-corbeau mi-chouette mit tout en œuvre pour qu'un jour, son prince retrouve le sourire. Une tâche très compliquée : alors, il se promit d'exécuter tous ses souhaits et de toujours rester avec lui, peu importe la situation.

Aujourd'hui, Suga avait pour mission d'informer deux imparfaits de la grande menace qui plane autour d'eux. Apparemment, les deux étaient roux et énergiques, l'un de quinze ans et l'autre d'environ l'huit ans. Ils venaient ici pour cueillir des baies. Le jeune serveur, contrairement au prince, connaissait bien le royaume, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations. Kageyama ne s'était pas trompé. On pouvait voir, de ce pommier, tout le Royaume des Hommes-Corbeaux. Malheureusement, les nuages empêchaient de contempler entièrement la vue. Le valet, se dit alors qu'il devrait repasser par ici quand il ferra beau. _Si un jour j'ai la chance de revenir sur ces terres..._ ajouta-t-il instantanément. Pourtant peu pessimiste, le somptueux imparfait ressentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, un réel danger pouvant s'abattre sur lui à tout instant. Un véritable sentiment de peur pour ainsi dire... Suite à cette dernière pensée, le sang de Sugawara ne fit qu'un tour, ses magnifiques ailes frémirent et il ravala sa salive, se forçant à ne plus songer de telles choses si affreuses, mais cependant bien concrètes.

Devait-il attendre encore longtemps ?... Le valet commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et le temps s'annonçait mauvais. Le vent froid le faisait doucement frissonner, les minuscules branches d'une dizaines de centimètre bougeaient faiblement et les plus grosses pommes vertes tombaient les unes après les autres. D'ailleurs, l'une de celles-ci avait décidé d'atterrir sur les cheveux gris du serviteur. Ce dernier un peu sonné, agita de droit à gauche la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place. En faisant ce mouvement, il entendit des pas. Sugawara reprit son sérieux. Le serviteur du prince avait beau très bien entendre, il ne pouvait pas savoir de quel côté provenait le son. L'homme chouette-corbeau se mit instinctivement sur ces gardes.

Subitement, quelqu'un apparut. Et cette personne ne correspondait aucunement à la description que lui avait donné son éternel protéger.

Ce n'était qu'une petite corbeille parfaite -cheveux noirs, plumes noires et yeux sombres- qui devait trainer par ici, un panier à la main.

Le valet reprit son souffle et salua l'inconnue.

\- Dîtes-moi, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, qui êtes-vous ? déclara formellement la parfaite, qui semblait inquiète.

Le ton fort et agressif de l'adulte déstabilisa Sugawara. Devait-il dire qui il était réellement ?

Il hésita pendant une demi-seconde.

\- Je cherche deux personnes par ici, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je suis du coin, ça tombe bien, continua l'inconnue, déterminée à connaître l'identité du jeune homme. Dans les environs, tout le monde se connait, je peux vous aidez !

La corbeille n'avait rien d'accueillante et son attitude si menaçante n'arrangeait pas les choses pour le valet. Le paysage avait beau être parfait, mais pas les habitants de ces lieux...

\- De..de... il bégaya légèrement, cherchant les mots justes. Un adolescent et une enfant, les deux possédants des cheveux roux.

Cette fois-ci, la petite campagnarde parut encore plus en colère.

\- Ce sont mes enfants, que leur voulez-vous ?

Avait-il déclenché la rage d'une maman ?... Sans doute que oui. Rien de pire que de devoir supporter une mère voulant protéger ses progénitures. Cependant, Sugawara eut une idée encore plus géniale. Génial n'était pas le mot approprié... mais bon. Une adulte d'une quarantaine d'années devrait être plus censée que des enfants, non ? Son cœur battait à cent-à-l 'heure, le valet prit une grande inspiration et garda ses tremblements pour lui.

\- Madame, j'ai quelque chose de la plus extrême importance à vous dire.

* * *

La journée avait été trèes longue pour Shoyo. L'imparfait n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir dans son futon ! Sa petite soeur s'accrochait à lui dans son dos, ses ailes donnaient toutes leurs forces dans les derniers battements de la journée... _Je vais avoir une crampe !_ gémit intérieurement le lycéen. _Plus que quelques minutes et je pourrai faire une bonne sieste !_

Puis finalement, quand il vit sa petite maison au loin, l'imparfait eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles -pensant à son futon- et accéléra au tout dernier moment, au point d'en déstabiliser sa soeur !

Il se posa sur la branche et laissa sa cadette descendre de son dos. Enfin ! Les muscles des ailes de Shoyo peuvent reposer en paix ! Il soupira longuement et se dépêcha de ratrapper Natsu. Les deux enfants rentrèrent alors chez eux. Shoyo, voulant bien faire et de bonne humeur, ouvrit grand la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en s'exclamant :

\- Maman ! On est revenu !

Mais rapidement, il vit que l'ambiance était autre : affalée sur le fauteil, la tête basse, sa mère souleva son visage attristé, les yeux rouges. Son état choqua l'adolescent, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Maman soit aussi triste ? Il détestait la voir ainsi. En regardant un peu, Shoyo découvrit un jeune adulte d'environ dix-huit ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?! Le roux se précipita vers eux, peu rasurré. Au passage, il remarqua que sa génitrice prit une grande inspiration bruyante en voyant ses progénitures, signe qu'elle avait bien pleuré.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta instantanément le lycéen.

\- Shoyo... dit-elle, en essayant de garder son calme. Toi et ta soeur, vous avez rencontré le prince Kageyama ?... Répondez sincèrement mes enfants.

Les deux intéréssés se consultèrent automatiquement, perplexes. Les deux enfants s'étaient promis de ne rien raconter à leur mère au sujet du prince. Mais Natsu n'était pas dupe pour voir que Maman n'allait pas bien. Mais... quel est le rapport avec Tobio ?

\- Oui, mais... quel rapport ? finit par avouer Natsu, le plus simplement possible.

Décidément, sa petite soeur devait avoir les mêmes pensées que lui !

\- D'accord... sa voix tremblait énormément et des larmes perlaient son doux visage.

\- Maman, dit-moi ce qu'il se passe ! ordonna le lycéen, inquiet.

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas et prit ses progénitures dans ses bras. D'un naturel geste protecteur, elle les enveloppa tendrement de ses ailes noires. Le plus grand des deux enfants la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rien de pire que de voir Maman pleurer ! Il ressentit un pincement au cœur : il s'était promis de protéger sa famille, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu rater ?! Shoyo comprit que quelque chose clochait, et ce homme-chouette (sans doute un imparfait) devait en être la cause ! L'adolescent, remarqua que ce dernier, gêné de la situation, avait tourné les yeux depuis un long moment. _Qui est-il ? Il doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec Tobio..._ Une fois que sa génitrice le relâcha, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Natsu, Shoyo, annonça l'adulte. Votre père nous a ordonné d'aller au Royaume des Hommes-Loups.

Sur le coup, le cœur du petit rouquin rata un battement. _Quoi ?!_ Il avait l'impression, à ce moment là, de perdre complètement la tête. Sa mère était-elle devenue folle ?! Il recula aussitôt, les yeux grands écarquillés. Il dévisagea sa petite sœur, qui ne semblait pas surprise et n'abordait aucune réaction. Et puis... pourquoi son père avait-il pris une telle décision ?... _Quelque chose de grave se prépare !_ pensa automatiquement Shoyo. _Je dois être au courant !_

 _-_ Pour...pouquoi ? Pourquoi on doit abandonner notre maison ? Pourquoi aller dans un autre royaume, qu'on, qu'on ne connait pas ?! Papa ne viendra pas, c'est ça ?... Et, et que fous un inconnu chez nous ? Pourqu...

Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il n'arrivait même plus à parler correctement, jusqu'à devenir violent. Ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension et l'envie de connaître la vérité. Et puis tout ça, c'était trop brutal pour lui et sa petite tête ! Vivre avec des Hommes-Loups ?... Comment ça marchait, là bas, au fait ?! Il en savait rien ! Et les espèces ne sont pas censés vivre dans leur royaume ?! Cependant, et contre toute attente, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se calma de suite et fixa son interlocuteur : l'inconnu. Il devait avoir la majorité, ses ailes étaient grises et noires et il abordait magnifique sourire qui le soulagea, comme par magie.

\- A la fin du mois, ton père rejoindra les Hommes-Loups en tant que négociateur, et il veut que toute sa petite famille soit déjà installée.

\- On... on peut ? demanda Shoyo.

Il plongea son regard incrédule dans celui du gentil homme, attendant une réponse le plus rapidement possible.

\- Evidement ! Mais il faut que tu en parles à personne, y compris toi, dit-il en regardant Natsu. Je viendrai avec vous demain, et pendant le mois qui reste. Mon nom est Kôshi Sugawara.

\- On part demain, ajouta sa mère. Aller faire vos affaires.

Les deux enfants, perplexes, s'en allèrent. Le roux partit dans sa chambre, pensif mais calme. Il ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Le lycéen regarda dans sa commode et prit le maximum d'affaires possibles. D'habitude si énergique, Shoyo restait déboussolé face à toutes ces révélations. Il se demandait encore pourquoi une telle décision si rapide, et pourquoi sa mère pleurait. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être heureuse de vivre tout le temps avec Papa ! Et pourquoi avoir parler du Prince Kageyama ? Quelque chose clochait, et la touffe rousse le savait bien. Or il n'avait pas le courage de le dire et, malgré tout, l'adolescent réfléchissait plutôt comment allait-il vivre avec les Hommes-Loups. Quand il y pensa deux secondes, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux : un tout nouveau territoire à découvrir, une nouvelle civilisation dont il ne savait rien, apprendre de nouvelles choses cool ! Lui qui se posait des questions sur son monde, Shoyo allait enfin avoir -en partie- des réponses. _Et Kouji, et Izumi ?_ Il devait aller les prévenir ! _Non, Kôshi à dit d'en parler à personne..._ D'ailleurs, c'était qui, lui ? Un soldat ? En plus, selon les livres d'Histoire, il ressemblait vraiment à un Homme-Chouette ! Tout en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer, Shoyo termina de préparer ses vêtements, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver...

 **Kouiiiiiiiq.**

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit timidement. Le jeune imparfait tourna la tête en sa direction et aperçut sa petite sœur, la tête basse et malheureuse. Prit de peine, le rouquin s'approcha d'elle, puis se mit à genou pour être correctement à sa hauteur.

\- Ca ne va pas Natsu ? questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de partir... avoua la petite fille en sanglotant légèrement. Je veux voir tout de suite Papa...

 _Déjà voir Maman pleurer c'est insupportable, ne t'y met pas Natsu !_ Shoyo lui fit alors un petit câlin.

\- Papa revient à la fin du mois, c'est mieux que rien, non ? murmura l'adolescent. Allez, t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

* * *

Une fois les deux enfants parti dans leur chambre respective, le valet toisa . Cette dernière, les yeux rouges et la gorge nouée, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'assit néanmoins sur le pauvre fauteuil usé et essuya les dernières larmes qui lui restaient. Petit à petit, elle réussit à reprendre correctement le contrôle de ses émotions. Pendant ces quelques minuscules minutes, Sugawara inspectait du regard l'intérieur de la petite maison. Le jeune adultes aimait énormément cette sobriété, cet aspect humble qui se dégageait des murs et des meubles. Lui qui n'avait connu que le Palais Royal (ou presque), il adhérait parfaitement à cette décoration et à ce milieu de vie si beau et si tranquille... _Plus maintenant_ , pensa le serviteur du Prince aux cheveux argentés. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser cette pauvre famille, ne demandant que la paix, dans l'ignorance ? Ne jamais leur révéler le destin si triste qui les attendait ? Peut-être aurait-il dû fuir lorsque son protéger lui en avait donné l'occasion ?

Mais, au fond, la réponse serait toujours la même : Sugawara aurait servi son Prince jusqu'au bout, et cette sensation désagréable de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait allait le hanter pour le restant de ses jours ! L'imparfait se connaissait bien. Il gardait du mieux qu'il pouvait la tête froide, ne pensant qu'à son devoir de protecteur. Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent les iris noirs de la mère des rouquins. Celle-ci demanda alors :

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on fait le bon choix ?

Suga soupira, à vrai dire, lui non-plus, en avait aucune idée.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il simplement, regardant droit devant lui. Je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres de mon supérieur.

\- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir tous les imparfaits et se révolter contre le roi, proposa la femme-corbeau.

\- On ne sait combien il y a d'imparfaits sur le territoire du Royaume des Hommes-Corbeaux. Certains sont sûrement même pas reconnus en tant que citoyen, objecta le valet, même s'il trouva l'idée pas déplaisante, mais impossible. Et devinez la panique dans le Royaume ! Il y aura beaucoup de trahison, de dénonciation et j'en passe des pires... continuât-il. La seule option est la fuite.

Puis, un long silence. Suga dévisageait la corbeille d'une quarantaine d'années , qui paraissait plus calme et réfléchie. L'argenté confirma alors son hypothèse : il avait bien eu raison d'en parler à une adulte responsable qu'un adolescent ! Finalement, le terrible et insupportable silence se brisa par la voix triste de :

\- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de leur mentir ainsi ? Mes pauvres enfants... Si ça se trouve, ils ne verront plus jamais leur père !

\- C'est pour eux...

Cette phrase fit écho dans sa tête, il essayait, lui aussi, d'y croire.

* * *

\- Debout fiston...

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque Shoyo entendit cette magnifique voix mélodieuse qui appartenait à sa mère. Au début, il croyait que ce n'était pas vrai, cette voix lui semblait tellement lointaine ! Mais, à force, il reconnut qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Alors, le petit corbeau dû se réveiller. A peine avait-il ouvrit l'oeil que sa maman le secoua légèrement. L'adolescent râla donc en demandant à sa génitrice pourquoi il devait se lever si tôt. Ce dernier se rappela aussitôt des événements de la veille.

\- On va partir mon chou, répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Si tôt ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment on va voir ? Il fait nuit ! objecta l'alezan.

\- Sugawara peut voir la nuit, il nous guidera. Ne fait pas de bruit et prend tes affaires.

Sur ce, elle partit vers le salon, laissant seul son fils dans le noir. Shoyo souffla et alluma sa lampe à huile. Il se leva alors et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après s'être habillé, le petit rouquin enleva les saletés qui traînaient dans ses ailes. Il prit son lourd sac rempli de vêtements. Il rejoignit enfin sa mère dans la plus grande pièce de la maison. Il reconnut l'imparfait aux plumes grises qui attendait patiemment près de l'entrée. Celui-ci semblait rêver d'autre chose, il regardait, les yeux vides, la minuscule cuisine. Quand Sugawara remarqua l'adolescent, ses iris reprirent des couleurs et son doux visage parut soudainement encore plus amical. Il faut dire que l'imparfait avait cette sorte d'aura qui pouvait mettre en confiance n'importe qui. Même par la faible luminosité de la lampe à huile, Shoyo aperçut les habits très chauds que portaient le guide : des bottes (sûrement très chères), un pantalon épais, un pull roulé jusqu'au cou et des gants verts avec le symbole de la royauté. Le rouquin se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de prendre lui aussi un pull. L'homme mi-chouette mi-corbeau savait où aller. Enfin il l'espérait.

\- Tu es stressé ? questionna subitement le guide avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais... un peu. C'est si soudain. J'ai tellement envie de raconter ce qui m'arrive à mes amis. Et de leur dire au revoir, surtout.

Le jeune adulte s'avança vers l'adolescent et lui confia :

\- Tu pourra leur dire au revoir, mais pas maintenant.

 _Ils me cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sûr..._

\- D'accord, répondit le lycéen.

\- On peux partir.

La mère des rouquins s'interposa dans la discussion des deux garçons. Shoyo vit qu'elle portait Natsu, encore endormit, sur son dos. Il s'empressa de prendre les deux autres sacs pour soulager sa mère. Suga proposa de les prendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée : le guide semblait bien plus fort et costaud que le petit lycéen.

La petite troupe s'en allèrent dehors. L'imparfait aux cheveux argentés passa devant et la doyenne en dernière. Avant de s'élever dans les cieux obscurs, Shoyo se retourna vers sa maison remplie de souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux, et se jura de revenir. **Coûte que coûte.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4, TERMINER. 8D**

 **Je peux mourir tranquillement en paiix... aaaaaaaaah... x_X**

 **Bon, normalement il devait être un peu plus long. Mais je trouvais que ça suffisait déjà bien et que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre plus, mes 3 lecteurs x'3.**

 **Et au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué , la fanfic à changer de titre, c'est "Chimères" désormais. "You can be King again" ne correspondait plus vraiment à l'ambiance assez... sombre. Croyez-moi, quand j'ai écrit le prologue, je ne pensais pas que ça allait se tourner sur ce genre de scénario :'). A la base, cela devait être seulement une histoire de campagnard (Hinata) et d'un prince (Kageyama) qui allaient tomber amoureux. Mais j'ai trouvé le "monde" assez riche et j'ai décidé de faire un truc beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus long. U.U (moi être maso j'vous dit!)**

 **J'espère que vous comprenez la différence entre "parfait" et "imparfait". =3 Si vous comprenez pas, bah tient, j'ai fait 2 définitions :**

 _ **Parfait**_ : _ce sont des personnes respectant les particularités de leur race et ont une lignée 100% de leur espèce._

 _ **Imparfait** : c'est une union entre 2 espèces différentes (ex, mère homme-corbeau et père homme-chat) ne respectant pas les critères de leur race._

 **Les chapitres sont très lents à venir, je sais je sais x'3 Je verrai pour le chap5 s'il ne serra pas un peu plus court que d'habitude. =)**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que d'habitude. Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin !**


	6. Chaptre 5 : Les corbeaux sans ailes

**Chimères**

 **Cinquième plume : "Les corbeaux sans ailes".**

D'après les légendes, les somptueux rayons du soleil pouvaient illuminer chaque recoin de l'immense forêt.

Selon un magnifique conte, les arbres recouvraient tout le globe. Ils se mélangeaient entre eux et acceptaient, avec joie et bonheur, tout le monde : les grands timides comme les petits joueurs, les désagréables épineux comme les doux feuillus, les heureux comme les tristes, et même les jeunes pousses, qui restaient souvent écouter les histoires des vieux et sages centenaires. Les fleurs, elles-aussi, avaient un rôle important : elles décoraient de leurs mille et une couleurs la belle terre fertile. Les plus courageuses s'agrippaient, on ne sait comment, sur les branches les plus costaudes et épaisses. Les fruits et légumes embellissaient à leur manière cette incroyable flore. Dans cette dernière, seules deux mélodies résonnaient tendrement : celle de l'eau, qui dévalait les pentes telles des chevaux au galop ; et celle du vent, qui dansait et s'amusait dans les branches.

C'était un merveilleux et splendide conte. Il n'y avait personne pour déranger cette fabuleuse tranquillité, cet havre de paix.

La première fois que Sugawara avait entendu cette histoire, il devait alors avoir seulement quatre ans, guère plus. Au début, l'homme mi-chouette mi-corbeau croyait sincèrement que la société en était ainsi, que la vie se déroulerait sans accroc, que cela ne serait qu'amusement et découverte entre ces formidables arbres ! Mais, malheureusement, en grandissant, son rêve utopique se brisait petit à petit, sans réelle fin. Et aujourd'hui encore, son songe s'effondra.

Il avait pour tâche, sous les ordres de son supérieur, d'aider une petite famille à fuir le terrible destin qui les attendait. Cette petite famille était composée d'une mère très protectrice, de son fils énergique et de sa fille, qui n'était qu'encore un oisillon. Le valet jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si tout le monde se reposait. La troupe s'était arrêtée près d'un ruisseau, en espérant que personne ne les remarqueraient. Malgré le sens d'orientation de Suga, il savait néanmoins qu'ils s'approchaient petit à petit de la frontière. Les doux rayons du soleil passaient à travers cette nature si dense et sauvage. _Les légendes ont raison_ , pensa l'argenté. _Ca fait du bien de se réchauffer..._ Il tendit son doux visage vers cette chaleur tant désirée. Il remarqua aussi que Shoyo, dos au soleil, déplia légèrement ses ailes disproportionnées, comme si la lumière de l'astre de feu lui permettait de retrouver de l'énergie ! Car oui, ils avaient marché depuis un peu près quatre heures. Et non, ils ne volaient pas. Le guide en était parfaitement conscient, s'ils voulaient éviter les gardes frontaliers, il valait mieux passer par la terre ferme. Les espèces mi humaines-mi oiseaux détestaient marcher sur le sol. Ils avaient des ailes, alors pour ne pas voler ? De plus, à force de vivre dans des arbres pouvant atteindre deux cents mètres d'altitude, ils perdirent cette sensation d'être sur le vrai sol.

\- Mes oreilles me font mal, se plaignit la cadette, tenant la main de son frère.

\- C'est normal, répondit la corbeille.

\- C'est pas agréable du tout ! ajouta l'adolescent. Comment font les hommes-loups pour supporter ça ?!

La tête brûlée se donna une tape à l'oreille gauche, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Le serviteur du prince sourit à la remarque du plus jeune. Il se pencha vers lui et lui expliqua :

\- Les hommes-loups ne volent pas, eux !

Les yeux ambre de Shoyo s'agrandirent soudainement comme des assiettes.

\- Comment ils font pour vivre ?! C'est tellement génial de voler ! Ils grimpent aux arbres, au moins ?!

Le valet rigola, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi ignorant !

\- Si les loups grimpaient aux arbres, ça se serait !

Sugawara aimait bien le petit rouquin : il parlait avec franchise et honnêteté, toujours de bonne humeur ! Même s'il le trouvait un peu trop curieux, mais ce n'était qu'un petit défaut parmi ses innombrables qualités. Shoyo est quelqu'un d'attachant, tout comme sa petite sœur un peu plus timide.

\- Comment ça marche, là bas ? questionna l'hyperactif.

\- Oh... C'est compliqué !... esquiva le valet.

Soudainement, Madame. Hinata semblait beaucoup plus attirée par la conversation. Elle croisa les jambes et se redressa un petit peu. Son sombre regard s'était animé d'une grande curiosité. L'homme mi-chouette mi-corbeau ne pouvait plus échapper au sujet.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, comment ça marche, au Royaume des Loups ? avait-elle finit par demander.

Le jeune adulte se racla la gorge avant de parler :

\- C'est très différent que le Royaume des Corbeaux !

Bon... toujours autant se lancer vu qu'il y était. Il remarqua que les yeux de la famille Hinata étaient braqués sur lui. Le petit Shoyo avait l'allure d'un enfant qui voulait qu'on lui raconte une histoire. Sa petite sœur, elle, attendait sans trop le montrer, la suite de ce que Sugawara disait. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, voulant être sûr de ne pas raconter des bêtises. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, parce que oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y est plus retourné !

\- Le Royaume des Loups est réparti en vingt-quatre clans bien distincts. Par exemple, le vingt-quatrième est un village reculé, contrairement au premier, qu'on pourrait qualifier de "Place-Centrale" chez nous.

\- Ohhh... exclamèrent les deux enfants.

\- Ils ont une famille royale ? demanda Madame. Hinata.

La voilà ! Cette fameuse question tant attendu ! Les hommes-corbeaux, depuis toujours, ont eu des rois. Tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres selon le valet. Soit ils ne faisaient rien, soit ils ne prenaient que des mauvaises décisions, soit ils étendaient leurs pouvoirs et leur supériorité afin de massacrer des innocents. Le roi Kageyama, père de Tobio, devait être le pire de la troisième catégorie. Rien qu'en y repensant, le cœur du valet se serra et un étrange malaise parcourut son corps. C'est en lisant "l'Histoire du Royaume des Hommes-Corbeaux, réservé aux nobles" que l'argenté s'en était rendu compte. Et pourtant, Sugawara s'était toujours posé cette même question : pourquoi le peuple ne réagissait pas ? Parce qu'il avait été toujours habitué à avoir une royauté sur qui "se reposer", et ce depuis que Terre-Mère existe.

\- Il n'y a pas de famille royale.

Les rouquins eurent un sursaut en entendant cette nouvelle.

\- Pas de roi, ni de reine, encore moins de prince et de princesse, que ni-ni !

\- Co-comment ils font alors ?...

\- C'est simple : n'importe qui peut être l'Alpha, une sorte de roi. Il suffit de défier l'Alpha actuel. Si tu remporte la bataille, c'est que tu es le nouveau Alpha.

\- C'est barbare !

...

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. :/ Mais vraiment la fin. Je n'ai plus l'intention de continuer cette fanfiction. J'ai tout le scénario en tête, mais je n'arrive pas à le mettre en forme._

 _L'idée du monde de Chimères m'est venue il y a presque un an et ce monde n'a pas cesser de se développer, encore maintenant. J'ai commencer à l'écrire en Octobre 2015 (si mes souvenirs sont bons) et y'avait pleiiiiiins de choses qui n'était pas prévu au départ. Par exemple "les parfaits et imparfaits". J'ai créé ça, j'ai réfléchi après à quoi ça allait me servir. Normal. x3_

 _A la base, ça devait juste être un OS centré sur le KageHina._

 _Mais vu que j'adoooooore les U.A fantastique, jme suis dit "heeey mais, il est trop cool cet univers, et si je faisais un truc long? Avec un bon truc à l'intérieur?"._

 _J'ai changé de nom, passant de "You can be King again" à "Chimères", pourquoi avoir changé ? De une, le premier ne correspondait plus à l'histoire. Et de deux, parce que la définition de chimère collait parfaitement : 1. montre fabuleux ; 2. projet irréalisable (oh oui...) ; 3. organisme possédant des cellules d'origines génétiques différentes._

 _J'ai continué et j'me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait certains trucs qui ne correspondaient pas. Le Chimère de Novembre n'est plus du tout le même que celui de Mai (parce que oui, j'fais des mises à jour tous les quinze jours, comme Yandere Simulator x3). Et y'a des trucs qui collent pas. Kageyama ne connait même pas les Hinata et décide de les sauver de l'extermination. WTF._

 _En y réfléchissant bien, ça aurait mérité un autre chapitre où on voit Kageyama et Hinata apprendre à se connaître. Hinata parce que BORDEL c'est un prince et un prince c'est trooooooop cool (tellement naïf :')) et Kageyama parce qu'il est tout naturellement fasciné par un "imparfait". Lors de ce chapitre, Kageyama se rendra compte qu'en fait, les "imparfaits" sont comme les "parfaits"-mais en moins con- et il aura une violente dispute avec son paternel trèèèèès méchant. Mais vu que j'avais déjà poster le chap3, c'était trop tard._

 _Concernant les espèces humaines, vu que je suis gentille et que vous voulez sûrement savoir qui était qui, je vous donne quelques informations^^_

 _ **Homme-Corbeau** : Karasuno, évidemment. ^^ Les "parfaits" méprisent les "imparfaits", ces derniers doivent alors s'éloigner pour ne pas subir le regard des "parfaits". Le royaume est une dictature. Ceux qui se rebellent sont soit tués ou expulsés du royaume. _

_**Homme-Chouette** : Furukodani ! :) Il n'y a pas d'histoire de parfait ou pas. Les corbeaux et aigles (expatriés) y vivent en même que les chouettes. C'est un grand royaume très ouvert d'esprits qui accepte tout le monde ! _

_**Homme-Aigle :** Shiratorizawa. Bon, là, autant vous dire, t'es différent ? Paf, tu dégages. C'est un royaume rikiki, mais pourtant le plus important, le plus riche et le plus dangereux. _

_**Homme-Chat** : Nekomaaaaaaa. 3 Alors, c'est assez différent des trois premiers. Il n'y a pas de roi, mais une reine, et c'est elle qui décide ! Ils ont accès aux plus beaux paysages du monde entier, ils sont très nombreux et n'ont jamais rencontrer de cas "imparfait". Un chat est un chat, peu importe ses parents. Ce royaume est très craint, notamment par celui des corbeaux et sont constamment en conflit. _

_**Homme-Loup :** Aoba Josei ! =D Ils sont très indépendants. Les "imparfaits" ne sont pas aussi mal vu que chez les corbeaux, mais il existe quand même une sorte de discrimination. _

_**Homme-Ours :** Dateko ! ^^ Comme les hommes-loups, ils sont indépendants et se fichent pas mal de ce qu'il se passe dans les autres royaumes. Ils vivent avec plusieurs autres espèces très minoritaires... Comme les **Mille Couleurs** , des hommes-oiseaux au plumage très coloré (perroquet & Johzenji, je trouvais que ça leur allait bien ^^) et d'autres espèces (pas encore bien définit ^^) _

**_Si vous voulez, je peux vous donnez la véritable fin par MP. Peut-être que je réécrirais sur ce monde, que j'aime vraiment au passage. ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé tout autant que moi. Je me base maintenant beaucoup plus sur des One-Shot qu'une réelle histoire bien compliqué. =)_**


End file.
